


Desolate

by Not_A_Mirage1onder19



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Recovery, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Mirage1onder19/pseuds/Not_A_Mirage1onder19
Summary: He wraps his arms around himself trying to offer himself some sort of comfort. He deserved it. He messed up again. He's also come to a conclusion. He never want's to be vulnerable again. Ever.OrTechno gets exiled. Dream is a sorta maybe a very bad person.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe there are any triggers this first chapter. There are a couple of bad words but nothing other than that. If I missed any triggers please inform me!

_Family._

Such a simple word yet so conflicting. 

When saying the word it’s meant to bring warmness to your heart. You imagine a happy family. No problems. All sunshine and rainbows.

But that's fantasy. 

In the real world, the word family is conflicting. Everything is supposed to come over family. Even the most valuable of your objects. 

So then why were Tommy and Wilbur so obsessed with a piece of land with a name. 

He remembers receiving the letter from them asking for him to join the server. 

He was conflicted.

See, he and his brothers weren’t exactly the closest. They don't exactly hate each other either. They did have moments together that he cherished but he could single handedly count them.

When he joined Phil’s family, they had already been there. Techno felt like he was intruding on something that didn’t involve him. Of course, Phil being too kind for his own good, said that it was nonsense.

Techno didn’t think it was nonsense. No matter how ‘close’ he got to both Tommy and Wilbur, it was obvious they were more close to each other than they would ever be with him. Despite his attempts, they never showed signs of wanting him to get closer to them. Quite contrary, it felt like they pushed him away. They always did activities together, always bonding. Whenever he joined in said activities, he always felt out of place.

Did it hurt? Definitely. 

So he tried taking a new approach. He tried earning their approval. Maybe then they would finally accept him into their ‘group’. 

He participated in illegal games. Skywars, Bedwars, etc. He built a title for himself. He became a well known fighter. He may have been young but he sure as hell was strong. 

And then he was contacted by another well known fighter known as Dream. 

Challenged him to a duel. He didn’t turn it down. What better way to prove himself to his brothers than to accept the duel. He could show them how strong he really was. He might have been younger than them but he wanted to show how strong he could be. 

He won. Six to four. 

They never turned to face him when he got home. They didn’t congratulate him. Didn’t even turn to look at him as he stepped in through the door. 

By doing this, he earned someone else’s attention though. Not that he minded, as he craved the attention and approval of someone. Said person was Phil.

He became extremely close with his father. 

His plan backfired when he saw the looks both Tommy and Wilbur shot at him. Whenever he won something, they never congratulated him. He never heard the words ‘I’m proud of you’ leave their lips. Never towards him anyway.

Their resent towards him made him angry. He could never make them happy. There was no winning with his brothers so he gave up trying to form a bond with them. Due to this they got even further away. A couple of months later they left one night. He heard them. They gave Phil a hug while whispering to him. Telling him they wanted to start their own adventures. Of course Phil let them. Phil had never not supported their decisions. They never said goodbye to him and if that didn’t hurt he didn’t know what did. He locked himself in his room for a week refusing to leave or eat. Phil’s attempts to make him feel better about it were effortless. Nothing could make him feel better about the fact that his adoptive brothers had left without even giving him a goodbye. He would have happily hugged them and wished them luck in their adventures.

Which is why when that letter, asking for him, came in...he felt conflicted. Why were his brothers asking for him out of all people? 

He didn’t understand. 

He let his father know about the letter. Phil encouraged him to go join his brothers. Said something about family always helping each other no matter what. And who was he to deny the person who he trusted the most.

So he joined his two brothers in the dream smp. Hoping to maybe be able to form a new bound with them. Maybe they could fix what had been left unfixed. 

When he arrived he began to take notice as to why his brothers wanted him to join the smp. They needed help. And lot’s of it by the look of it.

Both his brothers were exiled from a country they called L’Manburg or Manburg now. 

Now they were living in a ravine. They were remodeling it. They were the only one’s living in the ravine but from what they had told him there were lots of people who were helping from the shadow's. The list of allies was very long in Techno’s opinion. They greatly outnumbered the opposing side. He didn’t understand why they were going to need his help.

Until he actually met said allies.

Niki, who’s courage may have been strong, barely knew how to hold a fighting stance. Sure with time and practise she could make a good fighter, but time is what they lacked. They didn’t have time to practice and train everyone. 

Quackity, who’s fighting skills were _bad_ to say the least. That was an understatement but he would give points for participation. He took everything as a joke. No matter how many times someone told him off he would end up turning the whole session into something filled with humor. 

Fundy, who's fighting skills were not any better than Niki’s. Yes he may have held potential but they didn’t have time to unlock that potential. Not that it seemed like anyone trusted him. Apparently the guy was a traitor. Techno was unsure.

Then there was Eret. He was stronger and his fighting skills weren’t the best but they weren’t the worst either. Although everyone told him to not hold faith in him. Not to trust him. And Techno didn’t. He didn’t care what the guy did to make up for his past mistakes, he was the reason why his two brothers were missing one of their lives. Techno wouldn’t be trusting Eret any time soon.

Tubbo’s information was useless to say the least. Everything he brought back was information that either they already knew or was easy to predict. They needed so much help that he didn’t even know what to help with. Supplies were low. 

He decided to start a potato farm so they would have some sort of access to food. 

While the potatoes grew he started creating gear to help in the war. He would mine for hours. Soon afterwards he started the secret bunker. He isn’t sure why he kept it a secret. Maybe part of him hoped that it would make Wilbur and Tommy proud. Yet the logical part of him quickly shut the idea down. 

He worked for hours. The amount of all nighters he pulled would have had his father fuming. He would work until his body could no longer hold his weight. 

While working to gather his materials he came to a conclusion. The government was the reason for all their problems. Or at least a good portion of them. He remembers back at their home in the Arctic Empire. The restless nights of paperwork. The bags under his fathers eyes. Always having to protect their empire from being attacked to keep the three of them safe. He could tell his father was frustrated half the time. He hated to see his father hurting and he finally came to the conclusion as to why he was hurting. He was hurting because of the government. His brothers were also hurting due to power. Tommy and Wilbur kept blaming Schlatt for all their problems but they would turn a blind eye for the real cause of all their problems. Government.

He may have been young but he certainly wasn’t stupid. He had seen the crazed look in Wilbur’s eyes. It scared him.

He saw the rage in Tommy’s eyes. No mischievousness hiding in his eyes only rage.

He sometimes couldn’t recognize Wilbur anymore. He refused to believe that that same person he spoke to with the crazed look in his eyes was his brother that would laugh and run around playing tag with them when they were younger. The same person who would love to play his guitar.

He made his intentions very clear despite what they might say. He made it clear that he wanted no government. He made it clear that he wanted freedom for everyone. Anarchy.

But of course, they didn’t listen. 

Wilbur chose the easy way out. He blew up the country. Begged for his father to kill him. End his life right then and there. Saw the same person he trusted with his life put a sword through Wilbur’s chest. All he could do was stand there and watch as Wilbur fell. 

He was in a state of shock not believing what he just witnessed. Then he began to think. Wilbur wanted the end of L’Manburg. Despite everything he said, Wilbur wanted to bring the country down with him. Because if Wilbur couldn’t have it, no one could. He would make sure it stayed down as it was Wilbur’s wish.

He reached into his enderchest and pulled out the three skulls. Wither skulls.

_'Blood For The Blood God’_

This god forsaken place by the name of L’Manburg stole one of his brothers. He would make sure it didn’t steal the other one. 

It didn’t even matter what he did and didn’t do at the end of the day. 

He remembers running back to his not so secret base. He needed- No wanted to leave. He didn’t wanna look at Tommy. Didn’t wanna see the hateful expression. He didn’t wanna see Phil’s saddened expression. Eyes soft and gentle yet so full of pain. 

He was going to run away from his problems because he was a coward.

_‘He’s coming for us’_

_‘Homeless man is coming’_

_‘E’_

_‘Not pog, he’s coming’_

_‘I’m scared’_

_‘Pack faster’_

He grabbed all of the necessary basic items. An extra set of netherite armor. Just in case. Potions of all kinds. Healing. Regeneration. Swiftness. Of course he grabbed food. A stack of golden carrots, steak, and baked potatoes. He shoved the potions and armor in his enderchest. He also shoved a stack of golden apples because you could never be too overprepared. 

He opened his inventory and looked over the things. Everything he had was important. Even if it may seem useless to the eyes of other people. He had some pictures of Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil. Of happy times. Times before this server. He then had more essential items such as a couple of blankets and a different set of clothes to change into.

_‘Leave’_

_‘He’s almost here please get out’_

_‘They’re going to hurt us’_

_‘E’_

_‘No more blood please go’_

_‘The telletubbie is mean, LEAVE!’_

_‘Rainbowchat’_

_‘Guys don’t worry he’s homeless’_

Techno snorted at the last one. The voices were trying to ease the situation. He was thankful for that even if they were being a bit loud.

With shaking hands he clasped the straps on the back of his mask. It was a boar mask. 

Once he was out of his base he quickly ran towards Carl. He untied him and quickly pulled the straps of his saddle a bit tighter. 

_'Carl'_

Even though chat would deny it, they went completely soft when they saw Carl. They loved him. Perhaps Techno did too. 

He quickly hopped on Carl and gently kicked his side signaling him to move. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to leave the place. He needed to leave L'Manburg. He needed to leave Pogtopia. He just needed to get away from it all and rethink what had just happened.

The non-existent gods were not in his favor that day. They never were really so it shouldn't have come to shock. 

He only made it past the mountain where Pogtopia once stood before Dream caught up to him. He tried to avoid him and just kept going but his attempts were effortless. Dream yanked him off Carl. Carl, sensing something wrong, came to an abrupt halt. The voices were hysterical. 

He tried to yank his arm out of Dreams grip. 

"Let me go," he snarled. He tried to muster as much hate as he could in the glare he was giving him. Dream was the cause of this whole thing in the first place. He knew the strings to pull and all of them were his fucking puppets. Techno would not be his puppet. He would do what he wanted when he wanted whether Dream liked it or not. 

"I'm afraid I won't be letting you go anytime soon," Dream replied coldly. "You're going to come with me back to what remains of L'Manburg-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm certainly not returning to that place now let me go," Techno didn't stop trying to yank his arm out of Dream's grip. He didn't care. He wasn't going to return to L'Manburg. Ever.

"You don't have a say in this matter-"

"I very much do. I'm not going back there and I'm certainly not going back with you. Now let me go so I can leave," Techno was going to stand his ground. He was done letting people think he was just an object they could push around as they pleased.

_'Fuck yeah you tell 'em'_

_'Guys keep this PG or we'll get demonized'_

_'Yeah you tell him"_

_'E'_

_'Remember he's homeless'_

"Alright. I tried doing this the easy way but you didn't want to cooperate," Dream let his arm go. Finally.

Techno internally celebrated thinking he had won. Until he heard Carl whine. He quickly glanced up.

"You see Techno I made it very clear that you were coming with me whether you liked it or not," Dream pulled a dagger out of inventory. Dream looked back at him and slowly lifted the dagger until it was against Carl's neck. "Listen here Techno. If you don't come with me. I will kill Carl. It won't be quick either. I'll slowly dig this dagger in his neck and make you watch him as he bleeds out. You'll have to watch the life leave his eyes. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

A shiver ran down Techno's spine. Dream was a man of his word. 

_'WTF'_

_'NOT CARL. Techno please…'_

_'Don't let him Techno please…'_

_'He's innocent…'_

Techno loved Carl. He wouldn't let Dream do that. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that happen. He glanced towards said horse. Carl was staring at him with beady black eyes. No be wouldn't let Carl pay for his mistakes.

"Okay, okay...I'll go with you just don't harm him" Techno raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Good. I want you to drop all of your items…" Dream glanced around them. Looking for something. "Drop them in that pit over there"

Techno glanced towards where Dream was pointing. In reality he really didn't want to. He didn't want to be disarmed and vulnerable.

_'Please Techno'_

_'For Carl…'_

He undid the straps on his armor. Chestplate. Helmet. Leggings. And finally his boots. He stared at the netherite armor. It had almost a purplish look to it from all the enchantments the armor had. 

"Hurry up I don't have all day"

He threw his sword, axe, and any potions he had in his inventory down in the pit. 

"Finally," Dream at last retracted the dagger from Carl's neck. He felt relieved almost immediately. Of course that peace only lasted a millisecond. 

Dream gripped the front of his shirt and harshly gripped his chin, tilting it upwards. He was met with Dream's porcelain, smiley faced mask. He tried looking away but Dream’s grip didn’t give up. 

“You are going to walk with me back to L’Manburg without any resistance. If you attempt to escape, I will harm him,” he pointed his dagger at Carl who was busy grooming himself, “You know I’m a man of my word and I will not hesitate to slice him with the very dagger I’m holding. If you try to attack me, I won’t hesitate to kill you. Although trying to harm me would be foolish as you have nothing. Wouldn’t want to lose a life, would you?”

Techno averted his gaze and shook his head. He knew Dream was right. At the moment he was powerless. He had no items and he didn’t wanna risk anything in case it resulted in Carl getting harmed. He was the one thing he didn’t wanna be. Vulnerable.

“Good,” He let his chin go along with his shirt. Dream turned to look at the pit where Techno had thrown his items in. He looked through his inventory. He pulled out TNT. Techno’s eyes widened. Dream lit the TNT and threw it in the pit where he had thrown all of his items. Techno tried to make a run to save his items. Dream slipped his arm around his stomach and pulled him against his chest. Techno tried to fight the grip on him but failed. He watched as all of his items were destroyed. Hours of hard work destroyed in seconds. He was still in a state of shock as Dream took a hold of his wrist once more. The grip was painful enough to bring him back to reality and no matter how hard he tried to yank his wrist out of the grip Dream had it wouldn’t budge. Dream tied a leash around Carl so he could bring the horse along with them. Dream was taller than he was, resulting in him taking bigger steps. He couldn’t keep up. Dream would yank him along when he was falling behind.

It didn’t take long to get to L’Manburg. Techno hadn’t managed to get far at all. He was dragged across what once was the land of L’Manburg. Well technically it still was but the lands were blown up. He looked around the area. There were people who were rebuilding. Rebuilding something that wasn’t meant to be rebuilt. That couldn’t be rebuilt. 

Dream dragged him off to a building that he had seen before but had never entered. Carl was tied at the entrance of the building. Techno didn’t wanna be far from Carl. And the voices didn’t either. 

He was dragged into the building. Dream paused and looked around the room. His eyes landed on an enderchest by one of the walls. Without letting Techno’s wrist go, he walked over to the enderchest. He opened and started looking through it. While Dream was doing whatever he needed to do, Techno was looking around the room. There were two cells on opposite ends of the room. There were levers and buttons against the wall. He didn’t know what they did. 

“Where are we Chat…?,” he whispered quietly enough so that Dream wouldn’t be able to hear. Chat immediately gave him the information without teasing him. That was a first for Chat. That meant that this was serious. 

_‘Think it’s called the administration’_

_‘Court room’_

_‘At least we get a trial, right?’_

_‘Ah shit this isn’t good’_

He could not agree with the last voice any more. He inhaled a shuddering breath. This wasn’t going to end well at all.

Dream seemed to have found what he was looking for finally. He pulled Techno towards him so that he was facing him. Then he took hold of his other wrist. He put netherite handcuffs around his wrists. Using more force that necessary he pushed him over to one of the cells. Once he was standing in front of the cell, Techno hesitated. He didn’t like the idea of being in a cell. An enclosed space with nothing to do other than having to listen to his thoughts. It also meant he would have time to think about everything that happened. Including Wilbur's death. He didn’t want to think about any of the stuff that had just happened. He didn’t wanna think about Wilbur. Or Tommy. Or even Phil. He just wanted to get far away from everything that was happening. He wanted peace. He wasn’t getting peace. 

Dream forcefully shoved him in the cell without removing his handcuffs. 

“Wait can you like...you know,” he lifted his wrists showing the handcuffs. He knew it was pointless but he would risk asking. It wasn’t like he would be able to escape. He had no tools. He had no access to an enderchest. Literally everyone hated him, so the chances of someone breaking him free were nonexistent. He was literally going to be behind bars. He joked about being a god but he still bled. He was still human. And even though he hated pulling out the age card, he was still a kid. An almost 16 year old kid. Who was alone and lost. 

“We want to take precautions just in case you do try and escape. Don’t worry,” Techno was definitely worried, “You’ll be free once the president of L’Manburg, Tubbo, and vice president, Tommy, decide to hold your trial. Once the president finds the adequate punishment for the crimes you have committed you will be let out. So no I won’t remove the handcuffs”.

Dream proceeded to lock the cell. He noticed that the bars of the cell were also made out of netherite. There was no escape. Once Dream finished locking the cell he turned to leave. As he was leaving the building he turned and stared at Techno who was watching Dream with a glare. 

“Any attempts at escaping are futile. Puns and Sapnap are going to be guarding the entrance. I have given them the orders to kill both you and your horse if any attempts at escaping are made. Look Techno, you may have three lives, but as far as I know your horse only has one, so I recommend you watch what you do,” Dream spoke in a low voice. Void of any emotion. 

With that said Dream turned and exited the building. Techno was left alone with his thoughts. 

He was guessing around an hour had passed before he became bored. He looked around the room once more. The only light source coming from a couple of torches. All he could do was sit there, uselessly, and wait till they decided to hold his trial. Chat wasn’t very happy either. 

_‘This isn’t fair’_

_‘At least Carl’s safe’_

_‘E’_

_‘Dadza?’_

He thought about it before answering to the voices. “I don’t think Phil is coming for us, Chat. Tommy hates us. Tubbo hates us too. Niki hates us. Quackity hates us. Dream most definitely hates us. I don’t know if Fundy hates us or not. Even then I don’t think he would care if something were to happen to us or not”. 

It was somewhat of a sad thing to think that everyone hated him. Nobody wanted him. He felt his vision blurring. He shook his head. He refused to cry. He wouldn’t. He had been strong for a long time, he could be strong for a while longer, right? 

...No he couldn’t...

He had just lost his other brother to a piece of land. The first tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. He had just been disowned by his own brother. The tears began to fall down his cheeks faster. The one person he thought he could trust to keep him safe had just killed one of his brothers. A sob toar through his throat.

He felt alone, scared...Everything had changed ever since they had joined this server. Sure his brothers and him didn’t have the best relationship before but now it was so much worse. Tommy wouldn’t care about outwardly showing his distaste in him. Wilbur had used him. Had used him for his own self gain. Even after everything he did, Wilbur still decided to take his own life. To leave them all alone. He didn’t know what to think of Phil. He loved Phil but was he still allowed to love Phil even though he had killed Wilbur? 

_‘Not Dadza’s fault’_

_‘E’_

_‘Ugh this is so boring, WHEN CAN WE LEAVE?!?!’_

_‘Your audience retention is going down’_

Techno snorted. But he couldn’t help but agree with them. It was definitely boring inside the cell. 

_‘At least we’re not hurt’_

He hummed. Although Chat was right. He wasn’t hurt. That doesn’t mean he was fine either. It was cold in the cell. He was only wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. They weren’t warm at all. He was also hungry. Dream had blown up all his food along with all of his items. It pained him to think about his items that were blown up. He was very glad that he had placed his pictures in his enderchest.

It was going to be a long couple of hours. 

He had been sitting in the cell for what felt like hours. He had taken what he supposed was a somewhat short nap. He didn’t know. There was no way of telling time in the cell. There was no clock. No one had stopped by to talk to him. No one came to ask if he wanted food or water. No one came to tell him when his trial was going to take place. All he could do was sit in his cell and wait. He tried to count the number of cracks there was on the stone on the walls. He always made it to forty one before he got bored and stopped counting. Chat rose in volume a little. 

_‘There coming’_

_‘Tommy?’_

_‘Uh oh…’_

_‘Blood?’_

A second later the door, from which Dream had exited, opened. His head shot up and he noticed there were many more people this time. It wasn’t only Dream. Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, and even Fundy were here. There was another person who he had never seen before. He was standing awkwardly towards the back of the group. He was very tall. Had black and white hair. He looked confused. Kept glancing around the room as if it were going to give him answers. 

_‘Ah people’_

_‘Trial?’_

_‘The heck is happening? Guys stream snipe’_

_‘E’_

_‘Who is he…?’_

_‘Ranboo?’_

_‘Yes Mr. Boo’_

Techno was confused but from what he could make out the tall guy with black and white hair was called Ranboo? Then again Chat wasn’t exactly a reliable source so he wasn’t going to take their word for it. They whispered between each other and he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“What's-” Techno began to say. He wanted- no needed answers. He was confused. Was today his trial?

“Technoblade, traidor of L’Manburg, has committed crimes against our country L’Manburg. He set off withers on the newly conquered country resulting in a lot of damage to said country”. Tubbo spoke in a low cold voice. There was no humor or lightheartedness in his tone. Tubbo never did forgive him for the incident that took place in the festival.

“For this we deem that you must be punished. You can not walk around thinking you did nothing wrong” Tubbo continued and with every word spoken, Techno’s anger grew. They had straight out used him and formed the one thing he was fighting against and now they were punishing him for acting on his beliefs. He had every right to have set off the withers on L’Manburg. Besides all he wanted to do was protect his other brother. He didn’t care about the property damage done to the so-called country.

“So after countless group decisions we finally agreed upon the punishment you-”

_‘Wait isn’t this a trial?’_

_‘Hey let us speak!!’_

_‘Defend yourself!!!’_

_‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!’_

For once Techno fully agreed with the voices. Except for the blood part.

“Wait don’t I ge-”

“You are to remain silent. You have no right to interrupt Tubbo”. Surprisingly Tommy was the one to speak up. Techno turned to look at him. Tommy was against him. Tommy was going to allow them to let whatever was about to happen...happen. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Whatever hope he had that Tommy would be there for him died down. A cold feeling washed over him. He was alone. It didn’t stop him from speaking up once more.

“I also have the right to speak and defend myself. It’s called freedom of speech, but I guess you’ve never heard it since L’Manburg isn’t about letting people have different thoughts and opinions,” Techno snapped. “I also have a right to a trial not just to get convicted to a punishment”.

Quackity was the one to talk this time.

“People have a right to a trial. You’re not a person. You’re a fucking monster. You blew up this place-”

“Actually Wilbur blew up your so called country-”

“Keep Wilbur out of this,” Tommy said coldly.

“ENOUGH” Tubbo shouted. Everyone in the room went silent. Ranboo was looking more uncomfortable with each passing second. Tubbo brought his gaze onto Techno. “You aren’t receiving a trial because what you committed is treason. The crime itself isn’t worthy of a trial”.

Techno glared. He could not believe what he was hearing.

“I thought you said he was getting a trial…” The guy...Ranboo?...spoke. Everyone turned to stare at him. He quickly shrunk in on himself. Someone backed him up on his statement much to Techno’s surprise. 

“You know he has a point. We were meant to give him a trial. Everyone has a right to one. Not only that but…” Fundy fidgeted. “We literally used him. I mean it doesn’t excuse his actions but you know…”.

Techno perked up. Some hope sprang inside his chest. Someone was trying to help him.

_‘Fundy redemption pog?’_

_‘Yay help’_

_‘Rainbowchat’_

_‘Ranboo my beloved’_

“You’re defending a literal terrorist. If you like to defend him, why don’t you join him,” Tubbo said coldly. Both Ranboo and Fundy shut their mouths but he saw the frown that overtook both their faces. Ranboo laid an arm on Fundy’s shoulder.

Techno’s hope once again shattered. He knew he was doomed. No one was going to help him. He wouldn’t blame them. Even if they had helped him he would have felt guilty if either of them got in trouble for something they didn’t do. It somewhat warmed his heart that two people had at least tried. All he could do now was stand and wait in his cell for Tubbo to read out his punishment for committing treason or whatever.

Once Tubbo made sure that both Fundy and Ranboo weren’t going to interrupt him anymore he continued with his speech or whatever he was calling it. 

“Technoblade, due to the crimes committed as listed prior we have come to a conclusion on what your punishment shall be,” Techno for a while tuned Tubbo’s speech out. He didn’t like admitting to feeling vulnerable but at that moment he felt scared.

“Technoblade...”

Techno inhaled a shaky breath. 

“...you are here by exiled from L’Manburg”

Techno exhaled a shaky breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Swearing, Violence I guess, Someone get's a knife dug into their arm I don't know how to explain that as a trigger, I don't think there are any other triggers but again let me know if there are.

_"Technoblade you are here by exiled from L'Manburg"_

Honestly Techno didn't expect to get exiled from L'Manburg. It was a bit of a shock if you ask him. But what really surprised him was the fact that Tommy stood by and watched as it happened. Almost as if he approved of what had just taken place. Not that Techno cared if he got exiled or not. He was going to leave L'Manburg anyway. But the fact that Tommy just allowed it to happen kind of stung. 

There was silence for an extended period of time. Both Ranboo and Fundy stared wide eyed at Tubbo as if not having heard what he had just said. Techno was the one to break the silence. 

"I was going to leave anyway," he told them in a low cold voice. "The faster you remove these handcuffs, the faster I get to leave"

Tubbo spoke up again, "Dream if you will"

Dream straightened where he was standing. He made his way over to Techno's cell. He pulled out the keys from his pocket. One of them was to unlock the cell. The other one was to unlock his hand cuffs. Once both were unlocked Techno attempted to get out of the cell. Key word attempted. Dream once again took hold of his wrist. He looked up at Dream's porcelain faced mask, confused. He tried, like many times prior, to yank his wrist out of his grip. Of course, he failed. He gave the president of L'Manburg a confused stare. Not that Tubbo would be able to see his expression with the boar skull he was wearing. 

"You see Techno, we can't risk you coming back and setting withers for a second time on L'Manburg. You do have a history of liking to take revenge. So we took matters into our own hands," Tubbo explained casually. Techno was beyond confused. Yes revenge had never sounded better but at the moment, he just wanted to leave L'Manburg. He wanted to find Phil. He wanted to hug Phil and never let go. He stared at Tubbo as if telling him to continue. It seemed like Tubbo understood what he meant as he continued explaining.

"Dream here volunteered to keep an eye on you during your exile. He will make sure you stay far away from L'Manburg. It's to insure the safety of the country. You understand, right? It's for your own good," Tubbo didn't look away while he finished explaining. He didn't hesitate at all while explaining either. Techno was in a state of shock. He looked away from Tubbo and turned to look at his _brother_. Tommy was facing away from him, staring at the door from which they had entered. 

_'Dream bad'_

_'Why Dream?'_

_'This is why we choose anarchy'_

_'Corrupt government'_

Techno would not back down. 

"You know I think the instructions are pretty simple. All I have to do is stay away from your poor excuse of a country. Which trust me I can do. I don't need someone watching over me," Techno did not want to be near Dream. Yes he had beaten Dream in the duel before but they had had equal gear. Right now he was outmatched. He had no armor. He had no tools. He had no potions. Chat didn't seem to want him to go with Dream either and he couldn't agree more. 

"Your words and opinions aren't changing anything. This was already decided before we entered here," Tubbo was calm and collected as he answered.

"Besides, you're a fucking animal. You need special treatment as we don't know how you lot are going to act. Despite how human you may act I know all you assholes tend to be more savage than anything," Quackity spoke with some new found confidence. Again, Techno asked himself for what felt like the one hundredth time, why? He inwardly sighed. He didn't even really look like a piglin. The only characteristics he inherited from piglins would be his ears, his blood red eyes, his love for gold (it just looked so _shiny_ ), and his very very small tusks. Due to him only being partially a piglin his tusks didn't grow big at all. Tommy and Wilbur used to make fun of him for it. Playful banter in between them.

"And what's that supposed to mean…?" Fundy had asked the question with a very sharp tone. It looks like Quackity's idiotism hadn't changed. "If you have something against him for being a hybrid, you have something against us". Fundy had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring at Quackity. Ranboo's (he supposed he would call him that since Chat hadn't stopped calling him that since he walked into the room) eyes were narrowed and he was also glaring daggers at Quackity. 

Quackity gulped, "I didn't, I mean, you-"

"Look guys you can settle this elsewhere" Tommy spoke up for the first time in a couple of minutes. He had stepped in between Ranboo, Fundy, and Quackity.

Tubbo turned his attention away from the four of them and directed it back towards Dream and Techno. 

"Dream you may escort him out whenever you would like" Tubbo said nonchalantly. 

"Come on," Techno had completely forgotten Dream was holding one of his wrists. Dream started making his way to the exit door hauling Techno along. Techno was in a state of shock. Everything was happening too fast . All he could keep in mind was that he didn't want to go with Dream.

He tried yanking his wrist out of the grip Dream had on him but it was useless. As he was passing by Tommy, in a moment's notice, he took hold of his shirt sleeve. Tommy, for the first time since Tubbo had announced he was getting exiled, looked at him.

"You're supposed to be my brother…" Techno refused to let his emotions pour through that sentence alone.

"I know. And so are you. Yet you choose to murder my best friend and then blow up what was meant to be my pride and joy…" Tommy took a hold of the wrist that was pulling on his shirt sleeve and tried prying it off. Dream was holding his other wrist and trying to force him to let go of Tommy. 

"Your _pride_ and _joy_ just exiled me!!!" Techno didn't care that he was yelling. He wanted Tommy to look at him and start laughing telling him it was some sort of twisted joke they had just played on him. A prank. He wanted Wilbur to come running through the door telling him that everything was fine. That he was fine. He wanted to see Wilbur give a genuine grin. He wanted to hear Tommy's loud laugh. Most important of all he wanted Phil. Phil would hold them close. Hug them in the way only Phil could. He would hold them close to his chest while wrapping his wings around them. He would make the three feel safe. 

But Tommy didn't start laughing. And Wilbur didn't come running through the door. And Phil didn't come in to engulf him in his famous Phil hugs.

Tommy harshly gripped his wrist and finally managed to yank it off. Dream took a hold of his other wrist and finally was able to pull him to the exit door. Something dreadful was beginning to form in his stomach. All of his instincts were telling him to get away. Chat was telling him to get away. So he tried. He struggled and kicked. He didn't wanna go with Dream. 

"Struggling is only making this harder for yourself," Dream said but Techno didn't care. He didn't wanna go. He wanted to at least be near his brother. Even if said brother hated him. He would live in a jail cell if it meant he was near his brother. 

At some point he stopped struggling. Not because he wanted to but because it was hurting his wrists. Once Dream was sure that he had calmed down he released one of his wrists. Techno looked around his surroundings. The terrain still looked familiar but he knew they were slowly getting further away from L'Manburg. 

_‘Tommy’s a traitor’_

_‘What the hell just happened?’_

_‘E’_

_‘Homeless man might be okay?’_

Soon they came to a halt. Techno looked up and noticed they were in front of the ocean. Dream pushed him towards one of the boats harshly. He got inside the boat without putting much of a struggle. Dream got in and sat in front of him. He took hold of the oars and started rowing. Techno was still having a hard time trying to grasp exactly what had just happened. 

_’We got exiled’_

_’Get to hang out with a homeless man’_

_’We had our “trial”’_

_’Does that count as another betrayal from Tommy’s part?’_

_’Can we sue them?’_

He sighed and ran a hand through his pink hair. He hadn’t been able to braid it. He had left in such a hurry that he hadn’t had time to fix his hair. It was a mess to say the least. It was a bit tangled and it didn’t feel as soft as it usually was. He ran his fingers through a section and started to braid it. It was a pointless braid but it helped ease his nerves a bit. At least he had something to do with his hands. Dream hadn’t spoken a single word. 

At some point they got off the boat and traveled by land for a while. It felt sort of nice to be able to stretch his legs. He looked up at the sky. It looked just as gloomy as he felt. The clouds were covering the sun. Once they reached the other end of the land he was once again shoved towards a boat.

“Don’t touch me,” Techno knew it sounded stupid but he never had been a big fan of touch. Well at least from strangers or people he generally wasn’t close with. He was okay with touch when it came from his family. He was more than okay actually. 

Dream once again said nothing. Techno once again inwardly sighed. He decided to just get in the boat. Dream started rowing again. Techno watched as the land got further away gradually. He could do nothing but watch. Droplets of water began to fall from the sky.

_‘Ah yes rain to make everything more dramatic’_

_‘It’s a sign’_

_‘A sign that we’re going to hell’_

He ignored whatever shenanigans the voices were saying. Although he quickly became bored so he started listening to what they were saying again. Before he knew it Dream had once again come to a stop in front of what looked to be like an island. Well it looked like he had arrived at his destination. He quickly hopped off. He just wanted to be away from Dream. Something about Dream made him feel very uncomfortable.

“Where- You know what I don’t even care. Thanks for the ride. Unfortunately I’m going to have to rate you a one star. Get your seats fixed. They suck,” Techno stretched his limbs and gave the area a look over. It was completely isolated. It was almost completely silent. Once in a while you could faintly hear the sounds of wild animals. You could also hear the waves crashing onto the sand. Techno hadn’t really been paying attention to where they were going but he knew it was extremely far from L’Manburg.

Techno turned to look at Dream and noticed he had gotten out of the boat. Then he noticed something odd. Dream was digging a hole in the ground.

_‘Weird homeless’_

_‘Guys don’t judge him, he’s storing his food for winter’_

_‘He’s making our property value to go down’_

_‘Guy’s he’s a homeless man not a chipmunk’_

“You can leave now. You brought me here. I’m going to be honest with you I have no idea where I am...soooo you can leave now,” Techno didn’t know why Dream was digging a hole and he also didn’t care. He needed Dream to leave. Now. He needed to get working on gathering materials to make an ender chest. In his ender chest he had an extra set of everything in case of an emergency and this was, as far as he was concerned, an emergency. He just needed Dream to leave.

Finally after about two minutes of awkward silence Dream finally put his shovel away. He seemed satisfied with whatever he was making. He finally turned and faced Techno. 

“Now, Blade, let’s make this nice and easy. Place your items in the pit,” Dream said with a tone that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was not the most obvious thing in the world. In fact, Techno was so confused as to why he needed to place his items in the pit. He didn’t even have items! Dream blew them up the last time they had spoken!

_‘Did he hit his head?’_

_‘Another memory boy?’_

_‘I am confusion’_

“You blew up my items last time, remember? And then you put me in a cell with handcuffs around my wrists. How am I supposed to have items?!?!,” Techno didn’t understand. He was just as confused as the voices. Dream kept staring at him for a couple of seconds before he started walking forward.

“You know, I’m not stupid. You’re the Blade. You have backup plans for your backup plans. You telling me you don’t have any items is bullshit,” While Dream was talking he made his way over to Techno. He took a hold of his arm and hauled him over to the hole he had dug up. “Now be good and put your things in the pit”.

Techno glared at Dream. “I already told you I don’t have any items on me. You blew them up. Also, why are you blowing up my items? I don’t understand,” Techno was rightfully angry but he was also confused. Why was Dream planning on blowing up his items? He needed answers and he wasn’t getting them. 

“Once again I gave you the option to cooperate. This is your fault,” Dream spoke in a cold voice. Techno had a second to process what Dream had said before he felt a strike of pain on the lower part of his stomach. It took him another moment to process that Dream had just kicked him. He wasn’t expecting to get kicked so he lost his balance. He fell backwards. He felt the anger that had begun to die down resurface.

_‘How dare he!!!’_

_‘The hell?!?!’_

_‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’_

_‘Forget what I said, HOMELESS MAN IS NOT OKAY!’_

He placed his hands against the ground and tried to push himself up. Dream stopped him from doing that by placing a firm hand against his chest and holding him down. Everything in his body was screaming at him to get away. 

“I gave you an opportunity to cooperate but you refused to work with me. I didn’t want to hurt you but you gave me no choice. Now _where are you keeping your items_?,” Dream’s porcelain smiling mask was looking down at him and it sent chills down Techno’s spine. He let out a shuddering breath. He refused to be scared. He wasn’t a baby. He was the Blood God. 

“I don’t have any extra items. All of my items were left in my base. I wasn’t exactly planning on getting exiled you know. It wasn’t on my to-do list,” he tried not to let the uneasiness (fear) slip into his voice. 

_‘Does he know about the ender chest?’_

_‘Oh god he’s going to kill us isn’t he?!?’_

_‘Give him what he wants’_

_‘He has Carl!’_

He couldn’t see Dream’s expression through his mask but some part of him was glad that he couldn’t. He couldn’t see it but he’s pretty sure Dream was glaring daggers at him. He felt pathetic at that moment. He was completely at Dream's mercy. 

Dream shifted so that his knee was against Techno's chest holding him down. With his now free hand he took a hold of both of his wrists and pinned them down. With his other hand he pulled out a dagger from a pocket in his pants. He brought the dagger right next to his left wrist. He didn't press down. Just held it there. 

"Final warning...Where are the items?". His tone was sharp which indicated that it was indeed his last warning. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't have any items. Except for the ones in his ender chest but he didn't even have access to one. 

"I already told you I don't have any items…," he attempted to keep his voice as steady as possible while responding. He was utterly terrified if he was being honest. He didn't know what Dream was planning on doing but he really didn't wanna find out.

To his horror, the knife that was being held against his wrist started to very slowly get pressed down. Techno immediately struggled to get away. He refused to let out the pent up tears in his eyes. He refused to let out a single cry of pain. He wouldn't let Dream have the satisfaction. He wouldn't. He promised himself he wouldn't. 

No matter how hard he struggled to get away from Dream's grasp he couldn't. He didn't even remember what Dream was asking. Why was Dream hurting him again? What did he do?

_'Quick tell him!!!'_

_'Ender chest! Quick tell him ender chest!'_

_'ender chest'_

"I'm not stopping until you tell where they are," Dream sounded almost amused as he spoke. He cursed the tear that managed to make its way down his face. Dream cooed at him. "Just tell me where the items are and the pain will stop,” Dream spoke with a soft voice. Rather than taking comfort in the voice every single instinct within him was telling him to get away.

Techno couldn't completely comprehend what Dream was saying. Chat was yelling ender chest though. "E-Ender chest…"

"It's in an ender chest? Hmm…You sure? You're not lying to me are you?" Dream was purposely trying to drag out the time.

"...No I'm n-not lying…" Techno barely managed to get the words out through the gasps of air. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted the pain to stop but he refused to beg to Dream. He wouldn't beg.

Finally after a couple of seconds Dream retracted the knife. He also let go of his wrists and removed his knee from Techno’s chest. Techno immediately shot up from where he had been laying. He cradled his injured wrist against his chest. He pushed himself away from Dream. Meanwhile Dream was looking through his inventory.

He pulled out an ender chest and placed it in front of Techno. Techno stared up at Dream with wide eyes. Not that Dream would be able to see his expression through the boar mask.

“Well then, hurry up. Take your items out of the ender chest and place them in the pit. Everything. If I find out you left something inside of the enderchest, it will be more than just your wrist I harm”

Techno very carefully made his way over to the ender chest. He opened it. Inside he did indeed have gear. Potions. His extra set of armor. He also had things he cherished and held close to his heart. Like the stuffed animal all the way at the bottom of the ender chest. He loved that memory. It was cherished very close to his heart.

_He had only been with Phil for about a month. He was around seven years old. That day Phil had planned on making a trip to the village to run some errands. Phil had asked both Tommy and Wilbur if they wished to come with him to the village. They both had told him ‘no’. “We have big man stuff to do” is what Tommy had claimed. Wilbur had whacked Tommy on the back of the head. That resulted in Tommy saying a lot of words Techno didn’t know the meaning of. Phil said not to repeat them. Techno didn’t know what they meant but agreed either way. Anything for Phil, the nice man that saved him from the nether._

_“What about you, hm? You have piglin stuff to do, mate?,” Phil asked in what was clearly an amused tone. Techno had been sitting on the couch staring at Phil with his head slightly tilted to the side. He repeated the words to himself and quickly shook his head. He was surprisingly picking up the new language very quickly. He had a bit of trouble speaking it but he was able to understand it a lot better. He made grabby hands at Phil. He liked being in Phil's arms. It made him feel safe._

_Phil chuckled but complied. He picked him up and held him close. Techno quickly burried his head in Phil's chest. Phil was always warm. Not like the nether. The nether’s warmness had never really felt safe. It felt dry. Phil’s warmness felt safe. He felt safe._

_‘Dadza’_

_‘Safe’_

_‘Home’_

_‘Dad’_

_Phil’s hand rubbed his back. Techno was in heaven. He clutched Phil’s shirt in his small hands. He wanted to stay like that forever. He lifted his head from Phil’s chest and peeked up to him. Phil was looking down at him. His pale blue eyes held a soft look._

_“Hey mate…” He gently swayed them from side to side._

_All too soon in Techno’s opinion he was placed down on the couch again._

_“Come on, bud. We have to go to the village before it gets dark. Go put your shoes on”. Techno huffed but without saying anything he went to go put his shoes on._

_To be fair Techno didn’t mind going to the village. There were so many things to look at. So many colors. So many more colors than there would ever be in the nether._

_Phil had obtained almost all of the items he needed and he was getting ready to head back before he thought back to Wilbur and Tommy. He wouldn’t usually bring them home anything and they would whine and complain for hours. He decided to bring them a sweet home today. Just as a treat._

_Techno held onto Phil’s hand as they walked over to a different store. Phil was asking the merchant for something. Meanwhile Techno was staring at a store he had never seen before. They had lots of colorful things. One thing in particular that caught his attention was a soft looking pig plushie. It looked fluffy. It caught both his and Chat’s attention._

_‘It’s a must have’_

_‘Pleaseeeeee’_

_‘Look it looks soft’_

_‘The Blood God demands it’_

_‘Ask Dadza’_

_He quickly shook his head. He would not ask Phil to get him an unnecessary item. Besides, Phil had already given him so many things. He had given him clothes, a bed, warm hugs, and food. He didn’t need anything else. Even then though, he couldn’t help but stare longingly at the item. He was so caught up with looking for reasons as to not ask for the item that he didn’t notice that Phil had finished buying whatever it was that he was buying. Phil followed his gaze to the item he was staring at. It was a plushie. Phil’s heart melted._

_He held Techno’s hand and walked over to the stand where they were selling the plushie. Techno was confused. Had he spoken out loud? Did Phil read minds? Who knows._

_‘Yay plushie’_

_‘What are we gonna name them?’_

_‘Dadza is the best!’_

_Phil bought it and handed it over to Techno who looked up at him with wide eyes. The plushie was even softer than it looked. When he shook the plushie it made a little sound. It sounded similar to a rattle but the sound wasn’t harsh. It was like bells. He couldn’t exactly describe the sound. All he knew was that it was comforting. He looked up at Phil who was smiling at him. He all but threw himself onto Phil hugging him close._

_“Thanks dad…”_

He stared at the plushie located at the bottom of the ender chest. He had always taken care of it. Gently holding it. Making sure it didn’t get dirty or anything. It was something he cherished and held close to his heart. He sighed.

He started pulling out all of the potions he had and throwing them down in the pit. All of his extra armor was also thrown down in the pit. The tools he had were also thrown down in the pit. He left the stuffed animal inside the chest. As well as the pictures of his family and a singular healing potion in case of an emergency injury. He looked up at Dream.

“Can I keep the food?”. He wasn’t very hungry but he knew that later on, once the initial shock of what happened passed, he was going to be hungry.

“Throw _everything_ in the pit,” Dream seemed pretty satisfied with himself. Techno once again sighed and threw all the food inside of the ender chest into the pit. Including the golden apples he had stored in case of an emergency.

“Good. Now move away from the pit,” Techno shakily stood up from where the pit was and moved away. He knew what was going to happen. He had seen Dream to do it once before. He was going to blow up his stuff again. The voices were very angry themselves. Techno didn’t even blame them.

_‘He’s a jerk’_

_‘Why does he hate us? We didn’t do anything to him!’_

_‘Didn’t he literally help us blow up L’Manburg?’_

_‘Why is Tommy working with him? He literally has his disks!’_

_‘He’s an asshole’_

Dream picked up the ender chest and put it away in his inventory. He then pulled out TNT once more. It didn’t surprise Techno. He lit the TNT and threw it down in the pit where Techno had been told to throw his items. Techno looked away from where the pit was and screwed his eyes shut. He was livid. 

This wasn’t fair. Hours of work he put into collecting his items only for Dream to blow them up. He felt tears of frustration build up into his eyes but again he wasn’t going to let them fall. His arm was a whole other issue. It was in agony. Dream had gone very deep with the dagger. He didn’t think he could hate L’Manburg more than he already did. He was beginning to prove himself wrong. 

Dream covered the hole with the leftover dirt and then put his shovel away. He didn’t spare Techno a glance as he walked over to where the boat was. He pulled out his axe from his inventory. It glimmered dangerously. The netherite looked purple with all of the enchantments on it. In a matter of seconds he destroyed the boat in which they had arrived. Not that Techno had been paying attention to the direction from which they had come from. Before he left he turned to look at Techno one final time.

“You are to stay in this area. If I find out you have left the area I have told you to stay in, I will kill you and your stupid horse. Don’t forget I still have him. Any disobedience from you and your horse will also share the consequences. Bye”. With that Dream used his trident to get away. 

It took Techno a second to really comprehend what had just happened. It took him another second to understand that he was now completely alone. Not emotionally but literally alone. There is a difference between feeling alone and actually being alone.

_‘Excuse me I’d like to say I’m also here’_

_‘We don’t need those nerds anyway’_

_‘Guy’s Dadza is not a nerd’_

Phil.

He needed to get out of this situation to get to Phil. A burst of confidence swept in. He didn’t care what Dream or L’Manburg said. He was going to find Phil. He wanted to go home. Home was where Phil was. He used to think it was where Wilbur and Tommy were too, but things had changed. First things first he needed to patch up his arm. He wouldn’t be able to find Phil if he bled out.

He tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped his arm with it. He didn’t have any resources to disinfect the cut. He didn’t even have clean water to wash off the blood that had spilled out. God he wanted to murder everyone. Starting with Dream.

He needed to first be able to heal the cut on his arm which meant long weeks of recovery and not using his arm or potions. He didn’t have time to lay around uselessly and recover. He needed to be useful and gather things. He ignored the rain which had begun to fall faster and began to collect wood. Whilst he was collecting wood he began to form a plan. He was going to need to go mining. He needed to at the very least find iron to be able to make himself some temporary armor. He then had to find at least three diamonds. If he found the three diamonds he would be able to craft a diamond pickaxe. Diamond pickaxe meant obsidian and obsidian meant nether. Once he got to the nether he was going to have to obtain some blaze rods to be able to craft an eye of Ender. Once he had gathered all of those materials he could finally get his hands on an ender chest. Ender chest meant healing potion and a quick hug with Piggy. (“Chat stop ‘awwing’ at me! I’m not soft!).

Once he got hold of the healing potion he would be able to find Phil. 

_‘Dude, just use your communicator’_

_‘Hah nerd forgot communicators were a thing’_

_‘Send a quick message!’_

_‘Tell Dadza we said hi’_

Techno wanted to slap himself in the face so hard right now. He would murder himself after he finished murdering Dream.

He quickly reached for his communicator in his back pocket. Again the hope drained from him. His communicator wasn’t there. He checked all of his other pockets hoping that maybe he misplaced it. Once he finished looking through all his pockets he came to the conclusion that he had left it at his base. In a moment's hurry he had gotten out of the base so quick he forgot to place his communicator in his pocket again. He groaned.

Everything was going wrong.

He inhaled and exhaled. If he wanted to get to Phil as soon as possible he was going to have to get a grip of himself and start mining. The rain didn’t stop falling. Techno cursed whatever god controlled the rain.

_‘Zeus’_

So he began the time consuming job of collecting materials to get the heck off the island he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to average 5,000 words each chapter so that you guys get to read a lot but it can take a bit of time. Hey you get a bit of fluff this chapter. Cherish it cause it won't last long. 
> 
> To answer some questions previously asked. Tubbo would be around Tommy's age. Whether older or younger I guess is up to you. Ranboo and Fundy are once again up to you to decide whether you want them to be older or younger than Tommy. They are older than Techno so I guess you can decide how much older from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Unintentional self harm I suppose, Mentions of character death, Mentions of blood(it's not very descriptive)
> 
> I believe that's all but let me know if I missed anything potentially triggering.

Fundy felt dejected. No, the word dejected couldn’t even begin to summarize how he felt. How do you begin to describe how you feel after watching your father die?

Fundy had been what you would call a mishap. Wilbur, his father, had met Sally, his mother, and apparently they loved each other the second they met. Of course they were young and didn’t take the necessary precautions and soon Fundy was a thing. Wilbur didn’t know of course. He disappeared for a while. And by a while he means five years.

Fundy had been born in the lands of the DreamSMP but far before the whole war had broken out. L’Manburg wasn’t a thing when Fundy had been born.

His mother wasn’t particularly happy about having to take care of him. She had been the one having to care for the burden both Wilbur and her had created. Who knows where he got the fox traits from but he had them. Something peculiar he had also inherited was the fact he could shape shift. From fox to human. To human from fox. Apparently it came from his mother. She could shape shift from fish to human. 

Due to his fox genes he aged faster than a regular human. He was technically five years old but he physically looked older and mentally he also felt older. He acted maybe similar to a ten year old. That is also the age he met Wilbur. Sally talked to Wilbur about Fundy. Fundy remembers covering his ears as he heard them arguing over god knows what. In the end, Sally left. Fundy was left at his fathers care.

His father, he came to learn, wasn’t the monster Sally made him out to be. Quite the opposite really. He would sing songs and play music with his guitar. He was nice and for the first time in his life Fundy felt true paternal love directed towards him. He felt safe with his father. He felt safe enough to tell him that his body didn’t feel like his. His father immediately did everything in his power to make him feel comfortable. 

Of course that happiness only lasted a while. He met his uncle. Now he had nothing against his uncle. In fact his uncle was a pretty cool person he supposes. He’s not going to lie it felt a little strange having to refer to him as his uncle even though they looked the same age. So he didn’t. He referred to his uncle as Tommy. The problem was that his father was always focused on Tommy. And then Tubbo came. It was always Tommy and Tubbo could do this and that. Meanwhile Fundy was just left sitting there awkwardly. 

And then finally L’Manburg became a thing. To be completely fair, Fundy didn’t understand why they formed the country. They were pretty happy without L’Manburg. But humans can be greedy. Living happily wasn’t enough. So L’Manburg entered the picture. Based on what Fundy could recall. There never had been a peaceful period for L’Manburg. L’Manburg was formed over conflict. Even when they finally gained independence, after at the very least two years of war, people weren’t happy. His father, Wilbur, was technically a dictator. He wasn’t a bad president but then again no one had really voted for him which is why he fell under the dictator category. Maybe Fundy shouldn’t have done it. Maybe he should have just voted for his father and shut his mouth. But he didn’t. He wanted to show Wilbur that he too could do things. So he ran against him. He didn’t expect to win of course not. He just wanted to show Wilbur that he could do things independently. Wilbur had not been pleased.

Maybe that’s why Fundy voted against him. 

He didn’t expect Schlatt to win. God’s no he just wanted to rebel against his father. But then again Schlatt had offered him one or two words of praise. He was captivated. Schlatt exiled his uncle and father. He wanted to run after both of them but instead he paid attention to what Schlatt had to say. Schlatt asked him if he had any input he wanted to make. For the first time in forever someone was asking him his opinion. Someone was listening to him. Maybe that’s all he wanted. For someone to listen to him.

The rest happened too fast. 

Wilbur quickly deteriorated. What once was a comforting smile turned into a smile filled with insanity and hungry for power. He collected his notes, formed a book with them, and begged his father to read the information he had collected. His father hated him.

The rest passed in a blur. Somebody else joined them. His other uncle who he would also call by name. Techno joined. He was very obviously a kid but he had skills. He knew what it was like for people not to listen. So he listened. He listened to him explain how he didn’t want government. He had seen Wilbur and Tommy leave the room while Techno was trying to explain why Anarchy was better. They left him with his mouth open in the middle of a sentence. He never really spoke to Techno, as Techno tended to be a very introverted person, but Fundy listened. 

Before he knew it they were in war once more. They outnumbered the other side in people but in skill he wasn’t so sure. He watched as what they had been fighting for blew up. He watched as his grandpa(?) put a sword through his fathers chest. He watched as Techno snapped after being ignored. He set the withers off. 

Then before he knew it, the war was over. He met a new member of DreamSMP called Ranboo. They got along together right away. Then before he knew it he was being dragged off to the administration. Ranboo looked at him with questioning eyes and he simply shrugged. When he made it to the administration he was surprised to see Dream standing outside. He was casually leaning against the wall. He was beyond shocked. Dream had been one of the biggest factors in Wilbur’s insanity. Why was he standing there so casually?

What shocked him even more was walking into the administration and seeing Techno not only locked in a cell but handcuffed too. Then they were planning on punishing him for his beliefs. He saw Ranboo sort of stand up for Techno. And then Ranboo looked around for support. Fundy saw a reflection of himself in both of them. He saw himself in Techno. Telling people his plans and beliefs only for people to ignore him completely. He saw himself in Ranboo. Standing up for a person yet receiving no support in return. He wouldn’t let them feel like that. He backed Ranboo up. He tried to stand up for Techno but there wasn’t much he could do. Getting all three of them in trouble would not help Techno’s case. He couldn’t deny the fury that was building up within himself. There was no trial? The hell.

He was getting exiled and mocked for being a hybrid. That Fundy could not tolerate. In the end Tubbo pushed them aside and before he could do anything he watched as Dream hauled Techno out of the room. He excused himself after. He felt bad for ditching Ranboo but something had to be done. The whole country was falling apart. 

He came to one conclusion. The earth wasn’t ready to let go of Wilbur. He wasn’t ready. And he wasn’t the only one who thought that.

Techno had managed to upgrade his stone weapons to iron. It had taken him at least seven hours of mining before he managed to get a full set of iron tools along with a set of iron armor. He waited for the last bits of iron to finish smelting. He looked down at his arm.

The pain in his arm had increased. The logical part of him knew he should have rested his arm but he couldn’t. Not when he was one step closer to reuniting with Phil. When he was one step closer to getting away from Dream. That guy was the definition of crazy. 

_‘Yeah that guy is crazy’_

_‘Homeless man is evil’_

_‘Sleep for the sleep god?’_

_‘We’re so close to getting Piggy :D’_

He rolled his eyes fondly at Chat, but he couldn’t but agree. He needed sleep. Especially if he was planning on going to the nether. The nether was a dangerous and unpredictable place. Unfortunately he needed to go to get his hands on an ender chest. 

He looked over to the furnace and noticed the iron had finished smelting. He carefully took it out of the furnace. He made sure not to touch it as it was beyond hot and the last thing he wanted to do was burn himself. He placed it inside the makeshift bag he had made. It was made from leather he had been able to gather from cows a couple of hours prior. Once he collected everything he needed he made his way towards the surface. He was a bit surprised to see that the sun had gone down already. Thankfully he had lit the place with torches to avoid mobs spawning. It had also stopped raining much to his joy. The temperature had dropped a lot though. He was beyond freezing. He quickly walked over to the campfire and lit it. Immediately he was engulfed in warmth. He didn’t really have a bed or blankets. 

_‘The wool’_

_‘Don’t forget the wool you gathered’_

_‘E’_

_‘Yay sleep’_

_‘Sleep is for the weak’_

Ah right he had also gathered some wool. Not a lot but enough to at the very least make himself some sort of place to at least lie down. Before laying down he unwrapped his arm. At least blood had stopped pouring from the wound. On the bad side he was positive he needed stitches. He didn’t have the required items to stitch his arm. He didn’t even have water that was safe to clean his arm with. He sighed and once again wrapped his arm. He unclasped the boar skull and pulled it off. He stared at the skull for a moment. He placed it down next to him. He walked over to the ‘bed’ he had made. Despite how it didn’t look anything remotely close to a bed he knew if he slept on it, it would change his respawn point. On the bright side, if he died he wouldn’t respawn near L’Manburg. Without making any second guesses he laid down.

He curled himself around his bag when he lied down. The fire had helped warm the area up but not by much. He let his eyes slip shut.

_‘Wake up!’_

_‘Technolate’_

_‘He’s here! He’s here!’_

_‘Oh god wake up!’_

He very slowly opened his eyes. He didn’t think much of Chat’s comments as they tended to lie a lot. His vision was a bit blurry from sleep but he was able to make out a person. He quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shot up from where he had been sleeping. He took notice of the pain that ran up his arm. He ignored it and quickly slipped the skull over his head. He messily clasped the straps behind his head. He turned his attention back to the person leaning on the tree.

“Good Morning,” was all Dream said. He was casually leaning against one of the trees. The fire had long since ran out. He said the first question that came up in his head.

“Were you watching me sleep?”. Way to state the obvious. You couldn’t really blame him though. It was weird watching other people sleep. It made him feel uncomfortable.

“I was waiting for you to wake up. Quite frankly I was expecting you to already be up,” Dream casually spoke. Techno for a split second was confused. Why was he sleeping under a tree? Why did his arm hurt? Why was Dream standing in front of him like a creep?

Then everything came crashing down upon him. Tubbo exiling him. Tommy watching it happen. Ranboo(?) sort of trying to stand up for him. Fundy actually trying to help somehow. Dream taking him away to wherever the heck he was at. Blowing his stuff up for the second time. He looked down at his arm. He remembers the pain-

“What are you doing here exactly?”. Techno wasn’t scared. Not him. Never him. He promises. He would deny the shaky breath that escaped him.

“I wanted to come over and visit. Just wanted to check up and see how you were adjusting. See what you were up to. What? Am I not allowed to visit you?,” Dream spoke in a way that made him sound innocent. He spoke in a way that made you think he had no bad intentions. Techno was anything but stupid. He would not fall for the ‘soft voice’.

“I don’t want to see you. I don’t want visits. Much less from you,” Techno’s tone was sharp. He didn’t wanna see anyone at the moment. He didn’t wanna see anyone that wasn’t Phil. Dream wasn’t an exception.

“ I don’t think I like your tone,” Dream once again spoke in a somewhat casual tone yet there was something lying underneath it. It brought a sense of dread. Techno didn’t like it. 

_‘Who does he think he is? Our parent?’_

_‘Rate this babysitter a one star’_

_‘E’_

_‘Come on...What are we? A child? Wait don’t answer that-’_

“Bruhhh...You literally sliced my arm yesterday. I think I have a decent enough reason to use that ‘tone’ with you,” Techno tried to ease the conversation with a bit of humor. Humor did always help ease stressful situations. This being one of them. 

Dream hummed in response. Dream looked away from Techno for a couple of seconds. Then he turned back to stare at him.

“You have iron armor. And tools I suppose”. He didn’t ask a question. He was making a statement. A very obvious statement might he add.

Very hesitantly Techno shook his head. The conversation seemed innocent enough. 

Dream stood up from the tree he was leaning on and walked over to the plains biome. Techno’s ‘camp’ area was right at the edge of the oak forest. He was conflicted. What was Dream doing? He shook his head to help clear his thoughts but it didn’t ease any of the uneasiness he was feeling at the moment.

He ignored Dream for the time being and checked up on his wounded arm. The dry blood around it made it look worse than what it actually was. At least that’s what he was going to keep telling himself. He had a list of things to do today. One of them is to look for clean water. He needed to at the very least wash the wound or he was going to get an infection. If he didn’t have one already.

He looked through his bag and inventory. He wouldn’t really need much for the journey to look for water. Just some tools at the very least. A weapon in case of an emergency and some food.

He had everything. For once something seems to be going his way. That is until Dream came back from whatever he was doing.

“Come with me. Now,” His tone was sharp and cold. There was no mocking softness underneath it. It somehow made Dream sound scarier. Techno decided that he preferred the ‘soft voice’ over the tone he was using at the moment. Some part of Techno wanted to comply. Maybe whatever was going to happen wouldn’t be that bad if he simply complied. Chat had other plans.

_‘Don’t go...’_

_‘He’s evil!’_

_‘Dreams bad! And creepy!’_

_‘You’ll get hurt again…’_

Techno thought about all the times he had gone with Dream. All of them resulted with pain. This one wouldn’t be different, would it? He could run away. No one was standing behind him. He could run away from this goddamn mess. The idea of fighting also popped into his mind but it was quickly discarded. He didn’t have a good weapon and his armor sucked. If he attacked Dream he was basically asking to be killed. He gave a defeated sigh.

He walked over to where Dream was. Dream placed a hand on his back and guided him over to an area. When they stopped walking he looked up. Part of him was surprised and the other part of him wanted to scream. It was a pit.

“I think you know the drill by now,” Dream’s voice was back to being nonchalant. Techno wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and ask the gods what he did to deserve this. It was frustrating. Why was Dream doing this? What had he done to Dream? Why were both Tubbo and Tommy allowing this?

“But why…? What did I do wrong…?”. His voice came out shakier and softer than he would have liked it. But he wanted to know why. People had been doing things to him recently and he had simply accepted them but he at least wanted to know why. He deserved to know why.

“I have to teach you to listen without responding with snarky comments. You have to learn to do things without asking questions,” Dream was explaining it as if it was something he should already know. He didn’t. As far as he knew he could ask as many questions as he liked. He knew Dream couldn’t see his horrified expression but if he could he probably would have laughed. After a minute of silence Dream spoke again. “Look, if you obey me, I won’t blow up all your items,” he used his ‘soft voice’ as he spoke.

Techno quickly thought it over. At least he wouldn’t lose all of his items. Only some.

_‘The hell? Some or all? Why doesn’t he just NOT blow up our items?’_

_‘Bastard’_

_‘One day we’ll make him pay’_

_‘Just give them to him, some is better than all’_

“Okay, okay. What items should I throw down?” Techno hated feeling helpless. At the moment that’s all he could feel. Helplessness. 

“All of your armor and iron tools. Put them down in the pit. You can keep whatever else you have in your inventory”. Techno felt frustrated as he unclasped his armor straps. First his chest plate. Then his leggings. Then his boots. He wasn’t wearing the iron helmet. He pulled it out of his inventory and threw it down the pit with maybe a little too much force. He threw down all of his tools. This included his iron pickaxe, his axe, sword, and shovel. 

He watched as Dream lit the TNT and threw it down the pit. He took a couple of steps away so he wouldn’t be hit. He fell to his knees. He could feel his fingernails digging into the skin of his palm. In order to let the sob out that he could feel building up on his throat he bit harshly onto his lip. He screwed his eyes shut. Tears of frustration were once again building up in his eyes. He’d rather blow up his items again than have Dream look at him cry. He tried to breathe calmly through his nose. He needed to get a grip of himself. 

Much to his fury he felt a hand start to rub his back. He remembers when Phil would rub his back. Phil’s hand was warm and gentle. His touch made him feel safe. Dream’s touch made him want to crawl under a rock and die. He didn’t like it. His touch felt cold. It was nothing like Phil’s. Without a moment's hesitation he turned and shoved Dream away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME...get- get away from me! I hate- I fucking hate you so much!”. Dream stumbled a bit before he regained his balance. Much to his luck Dream seemed to have listened to him and left. As soon as he was sure Dream wasn’t coming back he broke down. 

He ripped the skull off his head and threw it as far as he could. He didn’t care if it got damaged. He then proceeded to start sobbing. He yanked on his hair as he cried. This wasn’t fair. He knew it shouldn’t have mattered. It was just iron tools. They were replaceable but somehow to him it was more than just iron tools. He was so desperately trying to leave the island and find his father. All of his progress destroyed in seconds. He felt humiliated in a way. Dream was using his power just to humiliate him. He was using Carl as leverage. All he could do was stand there and allow Dream to amuse himself. He had no way of communicating with someone outside the island. They were so far out that the chances of someone accidentally stumbling upon him were non existent.

He pulled his knees to his chest. He felt so utterly helpless. He wanted to be as far away as possible from Dream. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his family. He wanted to be held.

_‘No pulling your hair, love’_

_‘He’s a bastard we’ll make him pay’_

_‘Breathe’_

_‘You’re alright. He’s not here anymore’_

Listening to Chat he let go of his hair. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to offer himself some sort of self comfort. He sat there for what felt like hours. He wasn’t sure. He could only really estimate time. Finally the tears stopped falling. He was able to get a grip on his breathing. It wasn’t steady by all means but he wasn’t gasping for air either. He would deny the small whimper that escaped him.

He was tired but he had to get things done whether he felt like it or not. He looked around the area for his boar skull he had thrown. He found it lying by a tree. When he picked it up he couldn't fail but notice the crack it had. It was small though. Nothing to really worry about. Chat was offering comforting and soothing words. Wasn't really the first time they had comforted him. Probably wouldn't be the last. Regardless he was grateful as it took up the silence and helped him focus on something. 

He remembered his earlier plan was to get water. He needed water. He was thirsty and he really needed to get the wound cleaned.

_‘There's a small lake of clean water nearby’_

_‘Hydrate time!’_

_‘We'll direct you! :D’_

He could feel what felt like a headache beginning to form. He decided not to wear the boar skull and instead put it away in his bag. He made his way over to the so-called lake internally begging that Chat wasn’t lying.

Turns out that Chat indeed wasn’t lying. After some very choppy directions(“What do you mean by the tree? There’s trees everywhere!”) he finally found the lake of water. It was very small but it held more than enough water. He pulled out the glass bottles he had made the day before. He dipped it into the crystal clear water and watched as the bottle filled. Once it was full he greedily drank some. It felt soothing against his dry throat. Once he was done hydrating, he looked down at his injured arm. He gathered some more water in the glass bottle before carefully unwrapping his wrist. 

He looked through his bag and was able to find a small cloth. He poured some water on the wound, hissing at the slight sting the water caused when coming in contact with the wound. He used the cloth to very gently clean the dried blood around the wound. Cleaning the wound itself was a whole other story. It wasn’t very painful, he supposes. He’d dealt with worse. Chat tried distracting him from the pain by saying all sorts of shenanigans.

_‘Guys what are synonyms for bastard and idiot. I need new words to describe Dream’_

_‘Dream? More like Nightmare...See what I did there?’_

_‘E’_

_‘What does ‘E’ mean? These are the questions scientists should be answering’_

_‘Bruhhh why’d he even cut your arm?’_

_‘Blood pog’_

_‘You know the blood god asks for others blood not your own’_

Yeah shenanigans. 

Once he deemed the wound clean enough he wrapped it back up. He filled the rest of the bottles with water and made his way back to his ‘campsite’. He placed his bag down by where his makeshift bed was. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to be sleeping outside. When the sun went down temperatures dropped. He couldn’t risk getting sick at the moment. He couldn’t risk being useless. 

He needed some sort of shelter. He looked through his items and found a couple of scraps of wood left. He decided he was going to have to collect some wood. He reached for his iron axe and cursed at himself remembering that Dream had blown it up. He looked through his bag looking for the stone axe. Once he found it he looked at the overall condition of it. It looked one step away from shattering. He was once again back to step one. 

He used the axe to collect as much wood as possible before the blade of the axe shattered. He sighed as he realized he was going to have to build a really small house. At least he would have some sort of shelter. 

After about two hours of trying to place the wood in a way that wouldn’t fall over, he stepped away to take a look at the finished product. 

_‘Erm...I mean it’s cover…’_

_‘Dude Grian would laugh at us’_

_‘We were raised to shed blood not build houses’_

_‘He doesn’t know who he is you dumbass’_

_‘Remind us not to let you build’_

He rolled his eyes at Chat’s comments. Who the heck was...grain? He ignored it. It was probably some made up thing Chat was saying.

He gave up trying to make his ‘house’ look any better and decided to just go mining. He needed to collect more iron to make his armor and tools again anyway. He gathered some of the extra scraps of wood to be able to make at least a couple of torches. He used his last bits of iron to be able to make an iron pickaxe. 

He made his way over to a cave he had seen earlier. He gave one final glance towards the sky before he made his way down to the cave.

The mining trip had been somewhat successful. He had gained a decent amount of iron that he would need to smelt. The pain in his arm was somewhat unbearable so he decided he would start making his way back up. And then Chat started acting up.

_‘Why is he back already?’_

_‘Um why is he here?’_

_‘Oh god…’_

_‘He’s here! He’s here!’_

Techno really wanted to believe that maybe Chat was referring to a different person. Maybe Tommy wanted to talk. Maybe Tubbo. Or Fundy. Or even the tall guy he didn’t really know. Or maybe Phil finally came to visit him. He really didn’t wanna see Dream again. He had just gotten his hands on iron again. He didn’t wanna see his things blow up for a fourth time. 

He inhaled a breath and decided to be strong. He took out his boar skull and pulled it over his head. He clasped the straps behind his head. He exhaled a breath and made his way to the exit. Before exiting the cave he tried to stop the shaking in his hands. He decided to just dig his nails against his palms. The pain was somewhat grounding. When he peeked out of the cave he took notice that the sun was beginning to set. He very slowly made his way over to where his ‘house’ was. He tried everything to make the walk there longer. Tried to avoid getting to where Dream was.

Before he knew it he had arrived. Dream was standing there, looking at the structure he had built. His breathing started to come in small gasps. His nails dug deeper into his palm. Dream seemed to take notice of him finally. Dream dragged his gaze away from the structure and focused his gaze on Techno. Techno felt the same uneasiness he always felt while being around Dream creep up again.

“Hello. What have you been up to?.” Dream spoke in his casual tone. At least it wasn’t the harsh one he had used earlier. Techno didn't respond. He just glared at Dream. He wouldn't play his games. 

Seconds pass and Techno refuses to respond. Dream just kept staring at him. Waiting. Waiting for him to crack. Like a predator waiting for their prey to make a move.

"You still upset about earlier?" Dream asks as if he hadn't blown up Techno's things. Still Techno refuses to answer. He won't give Dream the satisfaction. “Look...Remember what Tubbo said? This is for your own good.” Tubbo had said that. Techno felt dejected. Maybe it was for his own good?

_‘Aw hell no’_

_‘He’s wrong!’_

_‘Don’t listen to homeless man’_

“Look I brought you something.” Dream was using the ‘soft voice’. Dream pulled out something from his inventory. Techno watched with some interest what Dream was pulling out of his inventory. Dream pulled out a potion. A healing potion.

Techno’s attention was captivated. He needed it for his wound. He wanted some sort of relief from the pain in his arm. And Dream had the solution. 

“I also brought some materials to help build you a house,” Dream’s voice sounded generous. Techno was confused. Why was Dream being, dare he say, nice?

Dream made his way over to where Techno was. He handed him the potion. Techno cautiously glanced at the potion Dream was handing him. He hesitantly reached for the potion and took it from Dreams hold. Once he had the potion in his hands he glanced at the item, then he looked back up to Dream. Dream’s porcelain mask was staring back at him. Techno glanced back down to the potion. Dream turned his attention away from Techno and made his way over to his ‘house’. He pulled out a lot of wood from his inventory and began with the construction of what appeared to be a much better built house.

Techno stared at the potion for a couple of seconds longer. He unwrapped his arm very carefully. He kept throwing glances towards Dream. Surprisingly he just continued building his house. He removed the lid of the potion. He lifted the bottle up to his nose and smelled it. It smelled like watermelons. As far as he could tell it wasn’t poisoned. He gave one final glance towards his arm. Well...he would soon find out whether it was poisoned or not. 

He poured a bit of the potion onto his wound. Immediately he could feel the effects taking place. It didn’t heal the wound instantaneously but it reduced the pain a lot. He placed the lid back on the potion. He would save the rest as he wasn’t sure when he would get his hands on another healing potion. He put the potion away in his bag. He glanced towards Dream and just watched him. He felt confused. Chat felt confused. Dream didn’t hurt him. Why was Dream helping him?

Techno walked past where Dream was and placed the iron ore into the furnace. He didn’t want to think about what was happening. He had too many questions and no answers. He sat by where Dream was. Once in a while Dream would ask for his help and he would oblige. He didn’t say a word as Dream built the small house.

By the time Dream finished with the house the sun had already gone down. He had also made him a much better looking bed than the one he had. The house wasn’t the best looking by all means and it wasn’t very big either but it was definitely better than what Techno had built.

“Alright. I’ll come by tomorrow. Goodnight.” That’s all Dream said before he walked away and left the island. Techno felt conflicted. Dream had hurt him, humiliated him...so why was he helping him? 

Chat couldn’t offer him any answers as they were just as confused as he was. He thought Dream was evil. That he was bad. But he had offered him help. Yes he had blown up his items but he had also helped him. He glanced back towards the potion he was holding. The potion Dream had given to him. 

Dream was the only person to have come and visited him. Indeed it had only been a day and a half but he would have expected at the very least a visit from Phil. Or maybe a visit from Tommy explaining to him how he felt betrayed over the fact that he had killed Tubbo. Yet neither had come. He hadn’t heard a single word from them. Dream on the other hand had been visiting him...

Maybe Dream wasn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being completely honest, not very proud of this chapter. I don't know why but I just don't like it. Anyway, technically Fundy can't be younger than Techno since he is Wilbur's biological son. Sorry if the ages are sorta scuffed. So technically Fundy is younger than Techno but physically he looks older and mentally he is also more mature. Make what you want of it. I struggled to make the ages fit.
> 
> Guess Dream is making his way into Techno's mind. Not pog. Maybe we'll catch up with Phil and see how he's doing.
> 
> That's about it for now. Don't forget to take care of yourselves and I absolutely appreciate your comments. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by far2late's concept on the age swap. Wilbur gets to continue being old at age 25. Tommy get's to sorta become the big man he wants to be at age 20. Techno becomes the child he doesn't want to be at almost age 16 (he's 15 in the story). This is going to contain dark topics so please be careful when reading. 
> 
> A reminder that this fic is written based on the content creators personas. I'm writing about the cool animae dude with pink hair not the Techno behind screen who tapes his glasses. Either way the interactions written between the characters are not romantic in any way. It makes me uncomfortable to write any romantic relationships and I don't even want to imagine how it makes the content creators feel.
> 
> Feel free to drop down a comment and I will happily read it. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. (Please I don't want to suck at writing forever). Anyway I think that's about it. I will try to update as soon as I can. Another quick reminder to take care of yourselves and hydrate. :D


End file.
